


Wynonna Earps Best friend

by Just_a_gay_mess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, definitely smut, is that okay with yall?, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_mess/pseuds/Just_a_gay_mess
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna are best friends from their academy days . Nicole needs a fresh start as fresh as one can get, anyways .Waverly has never actually met said person . Which leads waverly to believe that she doesn't really exist at all . So, how will Waverly react when she finally meets Nicole Haught . Well, probably make a fool out of herself but how could you not? When one person has been blessed with such beauty as one Nicole Haught .I'm always a sucker for waverly chasing after Nicole .Second fanfic ever .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to post until I got back from the uk but I said screw ... so, here we are ..
> 
> Will add tags as I go along 
> 
> Enjoy

The only thing Nicole knows is that she needs to get as far away from the city as possible . A Fresh start, some small town that she has always dreamed of herself settling down in.

 

Where all her hard work would actually be recognised . That she would feel the reward of doing her job. A small town where she could get to know the locals and them her . She wanted to feel like her job mattered . Really really matter.

 

Nicole knows this will be much harder to accomplish with all the responsibilities she has but her marriage to shae...lets just say its hella complicated .. she loves shae she truly does and she will always be apart of her life no matter where Nicole chooses to go ..

 

Shae is a remarkable woman and she will make someone the happiest person in the world ...its just not going to be Nicole.. They have been married six years now but its just not working and Nicole thinks it hasn't worked for a while now but Nicole wanted to try.. she couldnt just give up..Marriage has a lot of meaning to her...she..they had to try ..

 

Anyways back to the small town .. Nicole was really good friends with a girl back in her academy days... They were close .. completely two different people but they both had a bit of a rough life..in different ways but rough nonetheless.. Wynonna , god Nicole recalls what a firecracker the older brunette was and she loves it .. They still keep in touch every now and again but she recalls that she is from a small town ..

 

Maybe she will call and see if there is any open positions available ..

 

So, that's exactly what she does

 

The phone seems to ring forever . Nicole is just about to put the phone down when Wynonna answers.

 

  
"McHaughtie, what's crackalackin' ?

 

Nicole groans because no matter what Wynonna has to distort her name . Wynonna just laughs

 

"Hi, Wynonna." She sings "You still living in that small town of yours?

 

"Unfortunately, yup ." Popping the 'p' "Woo, you wanna swing down this way? Bring the wife or not? Because there is this new strip joint.. Pussy willows .. I know its your jam? So, "

 

"As amazing as thats sounds " Wynonna can hear the sarcasm dripping from her tone "I.. I'm uh.. looking for something a bit more permanent"

 

"Really? Why? I mean not that I wouldn't love to see your haughtass everyday but.."

 

"Meandshaearegettingadivorce" Nicole is still finding it hard to believe after 6 years of Marriage that they couldnt make it work.. and it still hurts and saying it out loud to someone other than shae makes its even more real..

 

"Yup, let me go get Waverly because that didnt sound like a word of English " Wynonna Chuckled she hears Nicole sigh on the other end of the phone and she sounded exhausted "but for real Nicole what's up? You um.. you sound like shit"

 

Nicole laugh she couldnt help it " Ironically I feel like it but I said " clears her throat , takes a deep breathe "Shae and I..are getting Divorced.. I..I need to get out of this place..ya know fresh start and all.. I just figured I find a small town and I dont know just leave all this shit behind "

 

Wynonna can hear how sad her friend is and it breaks her heart.. "I'll talk to sheriff and see what I can do.."

 

"Thanks, Wynonna . Let me know if anything comes of it " Nicole sounds hopeful

 

"No , problem at all . And Nicole for what its worth I'm sorry.. About shae that is"

 

Nicole releases a slow breathe "Thanks wy . It's weird you know..we both felt this comin along time ago but..it doesn't make this easy.. and Elijah ..he is heartbroken"

 

"Hey..Don't worry so much . I'm sure everything will fall into place.. and now I'm your reinstated wing-woman.. its a proven fact that the best way to get over someone.."

 

Nicole groans loudly and Wynonna laughs " I feel the dread building up with every minute I stay on this call with you " Nicole laughs "..you are a pretty shit wing woman"

 

"Hey! I'm offended haught!" And Nicole can practically see Wynonna with her hand over her heart in mock offence but a smile in place nonetheless "If I remember right I was a pretty good at this wing woman shit...I've gotten you laid loads of times "

 

" Mhmm, sure " Nicole laughs and for the first time in months she feels a weight lifting of her shoulders and hope settling in just enough to notices . Wynonna is one hell of a firecracker when she wants to be and Nicole wouldn't have it any other way . 

 

 

\--------

 

a couples Months later...

 

When Waverly woke to the sounds of loud banging coming from down stairs she automatically jumped up and grab her shotgun from under her bed and prayed for the first time in years that Wynonna actually made it home last night .

 

Waverly can hold her own by any means but it's nice to know if things go tits up (like they've done before) that her big sister would be there to have her back .

 

Releasing a shake breathe she open her bedroom door as quietly as she could and made her way down stairs, skipping the ones she knows that squeak a little too loud when trying to sneak up on a possible intruder or intruders .

 

She enter the living room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she heard a loud thud and someone shout in pain.

 

The sounds struck fear to her very core because the sound of the person that shouted out in pain sounded a lot like Wynonna . 

 

"Ow! Fuck! Why did you have to do that! You shithead" 

 

Waverly didn't hear a reply, to be fair the blood rushing to her ears could had muffled any reply that was given .

 

She rushed towards the kitchen where said attack was happening . Her heart sank at the thought of someone hurting her sister .

 

Raising her shotgun up preparing to below this attacker straight to hell (figuratively, of course. obviously because blowing someone straight to hell... well,that's absolutely crazy talk) anyways , she wasn't gonna let some shit ticket of an ass walk into there house....

 

her thoughts seize when she walks into the kitchen, her sisters back facing her . Wynonna rubbing at the top of her head with sounds of her groaning in pain.. where this said attacker must have hit her... but as she looked around the kitchen.. the only person standing there was her sister..

 

Without lowering her shotgun Waverly whisper shouts to Wynonna

 

"Psst, Wynonna where is the shit ticket!?"

 

And holy shit the way and how fast Wynonna spends around her hand to her chest , her chest heaving up and down rapidly.. should be comical but serious shit is going down and this no laughing matter .

 

"Fucking hell! Waverly, wear a damn bell next time, will you!"

 

"Were is he..she..it at?!" Waverly demands as she swings her shotgun around the room waiting for her sister to tell her were said intruder is at/went , so she can blow a hole in'em .

 

"Waverly! Put that damn shotgun down Babygirl! There is no intruder here" she says finally bring her hand down from her chest and clutching to the counter top for support from the fright her sister just given her .

 

"But..but all the banging and..and you shouted out in pain like someone just struck you with something" she say a little shakily fear evident in her voice

 

Wynonna wants to laugh because this situation is pretty damn funny but given the circumstances she doesn't..

 

not after the homestead was invaded before and the intruders actually taken the life of their father and eldest sister Willa ..

 

so, no she won't laugh because this isn't funny..

 

the fear on Waverly face is evident of that and that alone brings her back from thinking it was..

so, instead Wynonna rushes over to her sister bringing her into a tight embrace and whispering sweet nothing in her sisters ear like; its okay Babygirl your safe , nobody's here..it's just you and me , Always you and me, I got you it's okay waves .

 

When Wynonna feels Waverly breathing start to calm she hold her at arms length hands on both of her shoulders looking her sister over to make sure she is calming down . Whipping a tear that has fallen down her sisters cheek and embracing her once again .

 

Waverly pulls back out of the embraces "I thou.. I thought someone was in here and when I heard you shout.. I..I..panicked a bit..a lot"

 

"Shhh, its okay Babygirl .. I know and I'm so sorry for scaring you..it wasn't my intention and I'm sorry for be so loud and waking you up ..but.." Wynonna swings both herself and Waverly around . Her right arm slung over Waverlys shoulder "meet said intruder" Wynonna points to the offending object ..

 

"The.. the cupboard..?" She looks at her sister with a shocked expression

 

"Yes" Wynonna says simply

 

"You mean...I woke up to you banging around the kitchen doing god knows what at this hour.. " Waverly looks up the kitchen clock "and..and I come down with sally to blow some asshole to hell but turns out said attacker is a cupboard door.. I panicked.. and this whole situation brought flashbacks up of the..the day.."

 

Wynonna try's to speak "I know Babygirl bu.." but was cut off short when Waverly doubles over laughing

 

"Babygirl , are..are you okay?" Wynonna ask hesitantly because what the fuck..

 

"I mean" laughing "I was scared" inhale sharply continues to laugh "of a cupboard"

 

Wynonna begins to laugh "I mean...yeah" both girls laugh from a good few minutes straight . Breathing out slow Waverly wipes a tear that has fallen from all the laughing and not being able to breathe

 

"To be fair it is a scary cupboard and it has a good swing if I have to say so myself" Wynonna says now that the mood has lifted a bit . Rubbing the top of her head again

 

Both girls give a chuckle

 

"So...what the hell are you doing up at 6:30 in the morning? This has to be some miracle or something" Waverly looks at her sister with wide eyes shoving her sisters shoulder playfully moving on like she wasn't just scared half to death just a few minutes ago but Wynonna goes along with it to keep the mood light

 

Wynonna rolls her eyes at her sisters antics "I do have to be at work baby girl? Would you like some pancakes now that your up? We could have breakfast together ?"

 

Waverly looks her sister up and down suspiciously raising a eyebrow " did you and dolls finally do the dirty? Or is doc finally over the fact that you want your cake and eat it to?"

 

"Pssh, I have no earthly idea what you are taking about Babygirl I don't even like cake but anyways "

 

"But you do love  donuts...loads , loads and loads of donuts" smirk firmly in place

 

"That is true I won't deny that but enough about me waiting to eat doughs off to delicious looking men" Waverly pulls a face of disgust "hey! Don't look at me like that it's not like you have any room to talk with an ex like chump hardy"

 

disgust expression still fully in place on Waverly face " It's champ Nonna and we all have a past no need to rub mine in my face and you now know why I dated him..."

 

"yes , I know you were so far in the closet that you had to lower your standards tenfold and date champ the chump" she says popping the p on chump

 

"He was alr.."

 

"If you say he was alright when the filthy little shit of a boy was running around on you was him being alright Waverly.. I would hate to see him below that standard" Wynonna says with a stern expression.

 

Yes Waverly came out to her when Wynonna came home to a very upset Waverly crying on there living room couch because of chump but turns out that wasn't the reason she was upset .

 

She was upset of what Wynonna would think of her because she is into girls..

 

yeah it hurt that champ was two timing and it made her feel shit but losing her sister would have done her in ..

 

so, right before Wynonna grab there family airloom 'peacemaker' (a gun that has been passed down from generations of lawmen . ) Waverly grab her sisters by the arm and spilled her guts about being a lady lover.

 

To Waverly relief Wynonna didn't even blink an eye lid at her confession and told her that she loves her even if she likes fish instead of meat..

 

Wynonna herself said fish didn't taste that bad which earned her a shocked and speechless sister . Wynonna just laughed kissed her cheek and went about her business

 

"Enough about my past mistakes.. we all have'em . Are you going to tell me why you are this giddy about going to work?"

 

"Amen, to that sister! & do you remember my friend Haught from the academy?"

 

"Haught as in the one that was top of the cyour class ? The one that is still a mystery  to me because I never meet said person ? Sure I know the one " she says sarcastically

 

"Shut up I didn't talk about her that much !" 

 

"Sure , Wynonna ! Haught this ..Haught that .. that's all I heard every time I called while you were at the academy nonna! Your first real friend . Which I pretty sure you made this person because 1 . I never heard said person voice the whole time you shared an apartment while I called you..like ever! 2 never seen said person when I've come to visit and 3. Haught? Really , Wynonna ? 4 .one two and three are pretty solid so I don't need a 4 "

First off 1 Nicole isn't rude and doesn't inturpt family time over the phone 2 Haught went to see family when you came up Babygirl it was a holiday for crying out loud ! And..and Haught is her real name .. I don't have an imaginary friend ." She whined

"Sure nonna what ever you say" Waverly said not convinced at all

"If she so imaginary then how is she starting work at the precinct today with yours truly " Wynonna points at herself giddily

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own any of characters nor do I calm too .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I couldn't wait to post another chapter for you guys ... even if I wasn't finished with writing it ...
> 
> I just got excited ...

When wynonna finally arrived to the precinct Nicole was already in Nedlys Office .

 

Probably getting the boring run down on how small town cop shops work . Pretty boring shit if you ask Wynonna herself . So, until Nicole comes out, she will sit at her desk, fiddle with her fingers and wait to greet her long time friend.

 

Nicole is only two years younger than Wynonna herself but the two became quick friends at the academy.

 

Going out on the piss . Wynonna helping Nicole pick up chicks and vis versa .

 

Even though Nicole is Wynonna best friend there is still things Nicole doesn't know about Wynonna or her family . Wynonna would rather keep what happen to her family within that dark side of herself .. hopefully never to be revealed . She doesn't want anyone’s pity.. never has done .

 

Thats why she had to get out of this god for saken town and do something with her life . So, she decided to follow the foot steps of those before her and become the law. Even though every fibre in her being was screaming no ..

 

plus, with all the trouble she has been into in her youth but to be kind she was going through a pretty shit time with the loss of her family.

 

She is surprised Nedley  even gave her a job, considering he has put her behind bars before himself but putting that to the side Nedley sees the true potential in Wynonna and that she wil be forever  greatful for .

 

The door opens to Nedlys office (bring wynonna out of her thoughts) and lo and behold Nicole walks out bright smile on her face when she makes eye contact with her best friend.

 

"Holy hell! Haughtshit!" Wynonna said excitedly and way over enthusiasticly which earns her a glare from over nicole shoulder from Nedley

. Which is followed with an apology from Wynonna and Nedley is sure she isnt sorry at all. He just grunts his disapproval . Tells Nicole welcome to the Nut house walks back in his office closing the door behind himself .

 

"Wyn, I see your still making friends" nicole chuckles "and I see the puns still haven't worn out yet" she sends a playfully glare to her friend

 

"You know me always trying to make the best impressions" she winks at Nicole Which makes Nicole smile and blush .

 

After meeting wynonna the first day they started the academy. They all went out to the club that they heard all the locals raving about .

 

Wynonna and Nicole both hit the club hard . Drink after drink after drink until they were a bit more then tipsy .

 

Nicole had this guy that wouldn't take a hint and leave her alone . So, Wynonna just walks her drunk ass up to Nicole and plants a big sloppy drunken kiss right on her lips.

 

It's absolutely hilarious to think about and it always makes both girls double over laughing to recall the guys face when he finally connects the dot .

 

Well , so they thought but that still didnt warn him off . Until wynonna threaten to cut off his dick and feed it to her dog (she didnt have a dog ) if he didnt back the fuck up off her 'girlfriend'

 

thats the night that Nicole came out to Wynonna and the Night they became friends . "And..you know me. I love me some haught puns and its been awhile so..."

 

"Yeah, yeah not stopping anytime soon . Got it" Nicole say with an eye roll but smiles despite herself .

 

She has missed Wynonna and her antics its been a few years since they last seen one another and god has she missed the quick witty fire ball . She takes a few quick strides over to Wynonna and embraces her in a quick tight hug . Anyone that knows Wynonna knows she doesn't do human contact unless its Family.

 

"So...out with it..." Nicole gives her a confused look "who did sheriff partner you up with ?" Wynonna say with a hopefully glint in her eyes

 

Nicole smile falters  "some officer name Lonnie"

 

Lonnie turns around at the sound of his name, looks at his partner to be and out right looks Nicole up and down . Clearly checking her out . Wynonna notices him ogling Nicole .

One things that boils her piss is how men think they can look or speak to a female officer and the way Lonnie is checking out her friend is...is absolutely not gonna fly with Wynonna .

 

Over the years that they have known each other Wynonna has become quite protective over Nicole . She knows Nicole can handle herself but still .

 

Nicole is like a sister to her and there is no way in hell she is gonna let Officer fucking no good Lonnie be disrespectful to Nicole . Nope. Not gonna happen . "Listen hear Lonnie I have a dog dont make me.." Nicole Jumps and cuts her off

 

"Sheriff Made you my Partner" Wynonna looks at her stunned for a second and slaps her on the arm..hard "Ow! Guess I deserve that!"

 

"You deserve more than that...and you!" She turns to Lonnie pointing at him with fire in her eyes "If I ever catch you belittling  a woman in the work place again I will be sure and take great pleasure in calling your wife! "

 

Lonnie atleast has the decency to look embarrassed. Nicole sure she can see the look of fear in his eyes and has to bite down on her bottom lip to hold in her laughter .

 

——

Wynonna shows Nicole around the precinct. Gym, locker room, integration rooms, cell blocks, etc . All the while catching up with her friend .

 

Nicole talks to her about her son and trys her best to avoid the topic of Shae.

 

Wynonna tells Nicole about Doc and Dolls and that its just a bit of fun . If Nicole see straight through it , she doesn't pull her up on it and for that Wynonna is greatful because she is at a complete loss . She cares for both doc and doll...its just..complicated to say the least.

 

For the rest of the shift they go out on Patrol . Showing Nicole around the streets Purgatory .

 

They continue to catch up and both agree that its great Nicole being there . Wynonnas say its 'gonna be like old times' to which nicole reply’s 'I hope not..we are responsible adults now' Wynonna only rolls her eyes as her response . They return to the precinct to clock out and call it a day 

 

  
Wynonna turns back to Nicole with probably a to big of a smile on her face .

 

"Anyways..What are your plans for tonight? I want to introduce you to the gang.. You know my sister..Waverly..She really thinks your not real . My imaginary friend and all that " 

 

Nicole laughs "Talk about me all the time do you Earp?" One eye brow lifted smirk in full force .

 

"I hate you"

 

"No, you dont " Nicole's smiles dimples on full display

 

"I don't " she smiles "So, Tonight?"

 

"Wouldn't miss it ! I'm going home to shower and change and Ill meet you out. Shortys Right?"

 

"Deal and yes only bar round"

 

 

  
\------

 

 

 

Wynonna , waverly , Dolls(yup doc isn’t over it yet) are sitting at the bar waiting for this mistrious Haught person to show up and waverly is growing tired of waiting

 

“See..not real we have been waiting for like.. what an hour for this Haught person to show up" Waverly was beyond this waiting shit  "and look no sign of Haught anywhere ."

 

“Chill Babygirl we got here early and plus haughtshit wanted to go home and grab a shower before coming to meet us”

 

“Sure whatever you say Nonna” and soon as that was out of her mouth the bell above shortys went off letting waverly know that someone has come through the door .

Waverly whipped her head around so fast she is surprised  she hasn't  gotten whiplash .

 

Wynonna and dolls didn’t bat an eyelash because waverly has done the whole whip it everytime someone has come through the door and everytime Wynonna would glance back a minute  or so later with a response like nah not Haught and turn back around .

 

“Holy mother of..” with the look of disbelief on her sisters face Wynonna smirk and turned around on the bar stole   “Thats Haught” she whisper to her sister and then looked up and made eye contact with the woman who is her best friend

 

“Yo’ Haughtshit! ” she turned back towards her sister “Babygirl pick your jaw up off the bar ..your starting to dribble”

 

Wynonna being Wynonna had to mess with her sister “plus, she isn’t into ladies” she lied through her teeth

 

“Never say never. I definitely give it a shot to try and get her to bat for my team” she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively 

 

Wynonna pulled a face of disgust and again reminded waverly “jaw baby girl . Pick it up and don’t scare her away with your fuck me eyes plus “ she pokes her sister right between the eyes bring her a bit more back to reality “my friends are off limits “

 

“What’s off limits?” Haught say and waverly thinks she has a  voice of an angel

 

Wynonna was betting on her sister stopping her before she embarrass her in front of nicole  
“My sister has this big huge...”

 

“Haemorrhoid” waverly blurts out because fuck she doesn’t even know . But Now Haught now thinks she has haemorrhoids ...& probably half the bar ..fuck..fuck.. stupid fucking shit waverly berates herself for being so ... awkward?

 

Wynonna burst out laughing like doubled over can’t breath laughing

 

“Damn, sis didn’t have to let everyone know that but what I was going to say was that my sister has this huge problem she can’t hold her drink as well as I can so I thought she should limit herself with the alcohol tonight to save embarrassing herself but maybe she has already had one to many “ Wynonna smirked at knowing her sister all to well and the fact that her face was as red as Haught hair

 

“Oh , and don’t worry baby girl . As soon as Monday comes round we will get that haemorrhoid of yours check out at the docs. Heard that shit can be painful as fuck” Wynonna chuckled waverly faces only getting redder .

"Yeah, uh, my granddad gets them..all the time and because he is old and has no shame..I get all the gory details about.. everything.." Nicole pulls a face that Waverly can only describe as cute "but you don't have to wait to Monday.. the shops have creams for..that" 

 

Waverly goes even redder.. If it’s even possible because here is this Haught person (yes extremely hot!) with a look of concern in her eyes for her non existent haemorrhoid .

 

It’s endearing to waverly that she is showing genuine concern . She is broken out of her thoughts as her sister laughs again .

 

I’m going to kill her waverly thought and I'll definitely have to put Haught straight on this whole Haemorrhoid shit

 

“Moving on” Wynonna say “Haughtass”

 

Nicole groans loudly with a palm to her face as she blushes at the pun Wynonna uses . Waverly finds it absolutely adorable

 

“Wy, really ? You know I have a first name ? Remember ?” 

 

“Now, Haught sauce what fun would that be? Nicole just doesn’t have the same awesomeness to it” obviously she is trying to come up with as many puns as possible in one day

 

Nicole waverly thinks to herself what a lovely name

 

Nicole blushes and say thank you ..

 

shit did I say that out loud and did I just make her blush? Absolutely fucking Adorable 

 

 

\-----

 

  
The Group moves to the corner booth in the bar . Orders a couple rounds of shots and a pitcher of beer . 

Wynonna can’t help herself...plus, Waverly hasn't dropped her fuck me eyes.. so, it only fair to have fun with it

 

"Wooo, I never told waves how we became friends" wynonna say wiggling her eye brows at Nicole .

 

Nicole ducks her head but not fast enough for the group to not catch the blush burning from her cheeks to the top of her ears

  
  
"Noooo..." nicole groans her forehead rested on the table top

 

"Oh yes haughtlips " wynonna laughs something chronic 

 

"This sounds...interesting but knowing my sister.. I am a bit terrified how this story will end for Nicole.." 

 

"Hey! I'm not always an asshole..Actually I was Nicole Knight in shining armour" she winked at Nicole . She blushed again .

 

Waverly was confused.. Wynonna never stands up for anyone but family and why the hell is Nicole a blushing mess .

 

Waverly is definitely getting gay vibes from Nicole so why the hell did her sister say she was anything but..

 

"Ugh, Wy..If your going to tell the story..Tell it! Put me out of misery..Please" Nicole whined still looking red in the face

 

"Haughtlips , you mean you dont want me to tell them about our first kiss" Wynonna smirked devilishly at the looked on her sister face.. full of shock and Dolls doesn’t look surprised in the least bit

 

Waverly looked back and forth from Wynonna to Nicole . like she was trying to picture them to ...

 

"It wasn't like that Wynonna and you know it" Nicole laughed finally looking a little less flustered 

 

"Still you enjoyed yourself" she winked at Nicole

 

"Actually long story short. There was this ass hat.."

 

"You sound like you been spending to much time with wynonna. With a mouth like that" Waverly said cutting in . Nicole just smirks 

 

"Actually I pretty sure Wynonnas mouth has been.."

 

"Shut it Haught!" Wynonna demands Nicole Laughed and winked at waverly . Waverly is just glad they are sitting down because if she wasn't she sure her legs would have gave way and she would be flat on her ass

 

"Anyways, there was this ass hat " Wynonna muttered something like bitch was thirsty under her breathe

 

"he wouldn't take no for an answers . Next thing I know your sister is throwing herself at me calming to be my girlfriend.. which then the guy thinks he can take us both to bed...that seemed to lite a fuse in Wynonna.. she uh..she threaten to chopped his dick off and feed it to her dog"

 

And the whole table is in a fit of giggles because really they should have seen that coming..

 

The threatening part obviously not the kisses thing but Waverly can see that there was something in Wynonna that she felt like she had to defend Nicole's honour.

 

She maybe a bit Jealous about the whole kissing Nicole (she knows that rediciolous because she didnt even know Nicole back then but still) but Wynonna doesn't always put herself out there and when she does...Its a big Deal

 

Wiping her eyes from tears that were threatening to escape from laughter waverly then said "god, thats funny. Ha! Bet it was a bit strange though huh? " she facing Nicole pointing the finger at her sister "being straight and all that" Nicole almost choked on her drank at that and went into another fit of giggles Wynonna followed soon after unable to hold her laughter back anymore

 

Waverly pouted " why are you two laughing at me?"

 

"Your faces Babygirl" waverly sticks her tongue out at her sister "mature" wynonna muttter through her laughter

 

"Aww, your cute" Nicole laughed and Waverlys heart soars "I'm as gay as Wynonna is straight"

 

"But..but" waverly gave up words because she knows why Wynonna told her that..So, she wouldn't try anything with Nicole .

 

"I'm Married" and even if there was hope to talk wynonna into the idea of her trying to get to know Nicole better that stopped waverly dead in her tracks and her heart broke at Nicole confession. Waverly shook her head she just met Nicole surly she should be that devastated about Nicole being married .

 

Nicole looked down at her beer. Eyes following the condensation down the glass bottle .

 

Wynonna laid her hand over the red heads and squeezed gently hoping to comfort the red head.

 

Waverly again looks confused until Nicole speaks again "was Married actually.. Separated waiting for the divorce papers"

 

"Ohh..Nicole..I'm so sorry.." she tries to not let joy in her voices at the news of Nicole's separation "I..I didnt kn.."

 

"Its okay. Really waves ." And damn it if her heart doesn't stop fluttering from the things Nicole says or does...she just might have a heart attack " You didnt know. Its just an adjustment really . " Nicole shakes her head . She didnt think her first Night out she would be bring up her separation "but we all have baggage. Right? " she looks around at the 3 at the table all nodding in agreement.

 

\-------

 

bar scene to be continued....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys been busy .. 
> 
> With the trip to England , being ill , back to Spain and off to work . So , I haven't had time to work on this until now 
> 
> Don't judge me to hard ... not very good at kissing scenes ...
> 
> Did I just say kissing scenes..
> 
> Yup, sure did..
> 
> Enjoy

The conversations flowed so easily with the four .

 

Nicole was having a nice time more than nice ..

 

she hasn't had a night out with friends in awhile and being around Wynonna is always a laugh .

 

'So, Dolls . Wynonna here told me you were in the Military. If you don't mind me asking . What branch ?"

 

"Not at all . I was in the Marines . Honourable discharge but I was glad to be out . Seen a lot of shit that no one should see . Toughen me up though for sure "

 

"Remind me not to train with you than , you'd kick my ass without even trying" Nicole laughs

 

Dolls smiles at the red head and thank god she didn't ask question about what he saw over there " I feel like you would put up quite a fight"

 

Nicole smiles shyly " I don't know about that" she answer honestly

 

"oh come on Haughtstuff don't go all humble on us . You had me on my back multiple times" and Wynonna meant it as a compliment.

 

With all the training at the academy they had.. Wynonna could take anyone down but her and Nicole were evenly matched . Everyone use to love watching the two of them during combat training. They would put on quiet a show .

 

But it looking around the table because it went eerily quiet at their table . Nicole was blushing either at how the comment was suppose to be taken or how it actually sounded . Who knows . Waverly had a shocked expression on her face and when she looked at dolls he had a look that said 'you should have seen that coming'

 

"come on guys! Mind out of the gutter please !"

 

They all laughed .

 

"we cant help it .. I'm mean you never give compliments out all willy-nilly"

 

" I do , too! I tell you how smart you are all the time Babygirl " Wynonna defends herself

 

"yeah, when you want me to research something because you can't be bothered"

 

"plus, Wy you do have a dirty mind like 99.9 percent of the time" Nicole buts in

 

Dolls and Waverly nod their heads in agreement

 

"yeah, well.. well , screw your guys " the three of them just laugh

 

"serves me right for trying to be nice . Don't be expecting another compliment anytime soon" Wynonna sticks her tongue out at them

 

"we wouldn't dream of it Wy" Nicole say as she laughs again

 

Waverly clears her throat and says as innocently as possible "can you teach me? how to fight that is.. I mean to protect myself . You'll never know when I'll need it . I can't always carry my shotgun around"

 

Nicole went to reply but Wynonna interrupted her before she could

 

"no, no , no.. not happening Nicole is my partner and I'm the only one she will be putting on their backs .. " Nicole went to speak again but Wynonna caught the smirk on her face and held up her hand to stop her from saying a sarcastic comment " not like that Haught .. I know what your about to say"

 

Wynonna obviously didn't miss the look of mischief her sister had when she asked Nicole to teach her and could read her like the back of her hand .

 

"Right Haught? " Wynonna looks at her friend for conformation but Nicole looks like she wants to bust out laughing "seriously Haught .. gutter get out of it.. and answer mine and Waverly questions"

 

"ok,ok . Yes, Wynonna is my partner " Wynonna face splits in a grin with victory and Waverly faces falls "but If Waverly wants to learn how to protect herself better than I dont see why not" Nicole gives Waverly her best dimpled smile

 

"yay! Ha! That would be nice . Just set a place and time and I'll be there. Or you could come over to the homestead and teach me there in a more comfortable atmosphere.. if you like" Waverly smiles so hard her eyes crinkle in the most adorable way

 

"yeah , sure whatever you want waves "

 

Wynonna mutters to herself "kill me now" but the only one who hears it is Dolls because Waverly and Nicole are to busy smiles at each other like fools

 

 

 

 

\---------

 

 

 

Numerous shots and beers later Wynonna is still trying to keep the party going

 

 

"Come on Haughtshot don't be such a pussy ! Take the damn shot" Wynonna demands

 

Nicole shakes her head no and says "I am what I eat" she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows

 

Waverly swears all of her blood rushes down south and she has to bite her lip to swallow a moan that is threatening to fall from her lips at the image of Nicole between her legs, making her come undone with her tongue . God, she so sexy Waverly thinks

 

Wynonna just stares at her friend "but what does that make me? A cock cruncher?"

 

"Nope" Nicole say popping the 'p' then a devilish smirks graces her face "you" she points her index finger at Wynonna "are a asshole"

 

"Are you trying to say I eat ass?" Wynonna says with her eyebrows raised to her hairline

 

"Hey, I don't judge but I do recall a time when you told me...what's his name again? Was it Al..god, what's his name.." she snaps her finger as the name hits her " no it was Allen?"

 

"You mean Alex" Wynonna corrects her

 

"Right" Nicole snaps her finger again "that's the one..anyways you told me you .."

 

"Shut it Haught ! My sisters right there ! And here I thought we were friends"

 

"I'm sure Waverly can handle some insight on your sexual experiments"

 

"I'd rather not hear about it...like at all.." Waverly pulls a face of disgust but laughs despite herself

 

"See.." Wynonna throws her hands up in the air "Thank you!"

 

"I'm just saying we all have our kinks..and if yours is.." Wynonna cuts her off with a glare that could kill and Nicole mouth snaps shut

 

Wynonna laughs that trick has always worked in her favour but her laughs dies in her throat at the look of pure lust she can see in her sisters eyes

 

"And what are some of your kinks?" Waverly practically purrs at Nicole running her fingertips along Nicole hand that's around her beer bottle

 

And if Nicole was the slightest bit sober she wouldn't answer that (atleast not in a bar surround by people ) but that's not the case she is beyond tipsy and has a beautiful woman asking her such a question ... who is she not to answer especially if she was more than willing to tell them about Wynonnas

 

Nicole looks down at the hand that is playing with hers, she clears her throat "you know the usual.. " she looks up and into Waverly hazel eyes "hair pulling , biting and handcuffs..definitely handcuffs ... on me or the other person.. whichever really" Nicole clears her throat again "just to name a few"

 

Wynonna mouth hits the table top..she can not believe what she is seeing or even hearing .. and she swears her sister is about to combust at Nicole confession of her kinks..

 

Dolls just clears his throats and doesn't make eye contact with any of them at the table . He definitely didn't plan on this being one of the conversations tonight but who is he to judge he has his kinks to .

 

Waverly just bites her bottom lip and lets herself get lost in her imagination

 

Wynonna sure she heard her sister say 'mmm' out loud

 

  
"No! No no no ... this " Wynonna points between her sister and her best friend "is not happening" she makes a gagging noise and Nicole swear she actually going to puke

 

"We are both consenting adults Wynonna ... we don't need your permission to have sex" Waverly states matter of factly and she must be drunker than she thought because she would never be talking like this in front of her sister sober ... maybe

 

Waverly turns to Nicole with wide eyes "I'm not saying we are going to have sex, I'm just saying .. um if .. if we wanted to.. uh we are grown ass women and ..and we don't need permission " Waverly rambles completely flustered by the whole situation

 

Nicole release her grip on her beer, turns her hand over and holds Waverlys hand in her own "Its ok waves .. I know what you meant " she gives Waverlys hand a gentle squeeze and releases it "I need to use the bathroom " Nicole stands , her chair scrapping along the floor as she does "Ill be right back"

 

As soon as the bathroom door closes behind Nicole Wynonna glares at her sister

 

"What are you doing?" Wynonna hisses at Waverly

 

"What?" Waverly answers innocently

 

"I told you.. Off limits?" She points to the bathroom where Nicole has gone

 

"Oh, come on Wynonna .. its just banter .. Are you sure you don't have a thing for Nicole?" She ask with one eye brow raised in question

 

"What?!" You got to be kidding me Wynonna thinks "No! I don't have a "thing" " she uses air quotes "for Nicole.. if you two start something and it ends badly .. I'm the one that's left with the shit end of the deal" she states as if it was obvious because to her it is .. if Waverly and Nicole starts something she feels like she will have to choose between her sister and her best friend ... the person she actually cares about outside of her family but really there wouldn't be a choice because Wynonna would choose Waverly every time and Wynonna can't imagine her life without her best friend

 

"And I thought I was the dramatic one" Waverly gets up "I just need to pee"

 

"Pee my ass babygirl" she sighs heavily "if your not back in two minutes.. I'm coming in" she warns

 

Waverly throws her hands up in surrender "ok, ok.. no funny busy.. got it" she winks at Wynonna

 

"Waverly" she growls out but waverly has already started towards the bathroom, ignoring her completely

 

"Can you believe that.." Wynonnas looking at the bathroom door as it's closes behind her sister

 

Dolls shrugs his shoulders "can't blame her really" which earns Wynonnas deathly glare "what?!"

 

Wynonna doesn't answer just continues to glare at him

 

"I'm just saying.. Waverly deserves a bit of fun.. she hasn't had it easy and plus she hasn't looked at someone like the way she looks at Nicole in awhile.. if fact it seems a bit more intense " dolls defends himself

 

Wynonna looks away and mutters a "whatever" at him

 

 

\-------

 

 

when waverly walks into the bathroom Nicole is at the sink splashing water on her face .

 

Nicole looks up at the sound of the door opening and closing . She looks through the water that is running down her lashes and in the mirror as Waverly approaches her from behind

 

"Haught and bothered are you" Waverly says breaking the silence and their starring contest through the mirror

 

"Cute , but I've heard them all" Nicole says as she turns around and rests her ass on the sink

 

"can't blame a girl for trying " Waverly say as she steps into Nicole personally space . Walking her fingers up Nicole arm to her shoulder

 

"Uh, Waves" Nicole say shocked at the girls bravery

 

"hmm"

 

"wh-what are you doing" She asks nervously as Waverly hands make their way to the back of her Neck

 

"What does it look like silly"

 

"Um, Waverly I'm married "

 

"separated" she shoots back simply . Well, shit she has me there Nicole thinks

 

"I have a kid .." Nicole Blurts out

 

"Really ?" Waverly asks looking into Nicole brown eyes

 

There it is Nicole thinks

 

"Yeah, really " Nicole says a bit sharper than intended

 

She ignores her tone completely "That's adorable . Boy or girl?"

 

Nicole just stares at her in shock

 

"Nicole?" Waverly giggles playing with the baby hairs on the back of Nicole's Neck

 

"umm, right boy . His name is Elijah . He's five .. six this year " Nicole says with a smile and eyes full of love

 

"And where is he?"

 

"Back in the city with shae.. he is going to finish the rest of the school year up there "

 

"ah, fair enough . It must be hard on him.. with the separation that is.."

 

"Yeah, it is" she answers simply

 

and Waverly takes the next few seconds of silence as the subject being dropped and stands up on her tiptoes and brushes her nose against Nicole waiting for her to pull back but instead Nicole brings her hands down to Waverly hips

 

when Waverly is about to close the reminding distances between their lips

 

"Wynonna" Nicole breathes out

 

"I see what your doing?" Waverly says as she brings her head back just enough to where she can look Nicole in the eyes

 

"and what's that?" Nicole breathes out

 

"you think " Waverly starts running her finger lightly across Nicole bottom lip with her left hand . Her right hand still firmly in place at the back of her Neck "everything you are saying are Negative points to stop us from going any further " Waverly looks deep into Nicole brown eyes "but I see them all as positive. "

 

Nicole gives her a look of confusion

 

Waverly smiles and smooths out the confused wrinkle on her forehead "one , your single .. always a plus " she say dropping her hand back down to Nicole's lips "two , I adore kids .. I'm a teacher remember.. "

 

Waverly can feel Nicole lips spread into a smile at that "I remember"

 

"And three , Wynonna never liked any of the people I've dated before and she already loves you... so"

 

"I don't know waves that last hasn't got me fully convinced... you are her baby sister"

 

"She will get over it.. plus, she knows I always get what I want " she leans into Nicole without another word and connects their lips

 

and at first it's so gentle and sweet but waverly swipes her tongue on Nicole bottom lip and when Waverlys tongue meets Nicole , Nicole cant help but moan as their tongue dance together as if they have been dancing together way before this

 

Nicole pushes off the sink and pushes Waverly up against the nearest wall .

 

When Waverly back makes contact with the wall it's her turn to moan and Nicole smiles against her lips .

 

Than Nicole slides both her hands down the back of her thighs and picks her up , to get a more comfortable angle for the both of them

 

Waverly instantly wraps her legs around Nicole's back and deepens the kiss even more both of her hands in Nicole's hair tugging on her hair roughly . Remembering their conversation from early and putting to the test

 

she is rewarded with a throaty moan and Nicole pushing further into her body, to which Waverly rolls her hips into Nicole's abdomen and finds the friction that she Craves oh so much

 

Their lips break apart.. gasping for air . Nicole lips finding their way to her neck . Waverly head meets the wall with a light thud and she rolls her hips again

 

A sinfully moan rolls off of Waverly lips and it encourages Nicole on even more

 

"Nicole" Waverly breathes out breathlessly

 

Nicole nips at her neck on last time and meets lustful hazel eyes looking at her .

 

"Yeah, baby" Nicole says softly and the use of the pet name...oh, god that does things to Waverly and she bites down on her lip and she can't help but roll her hips .

 

''The sweetest moan falls from her lips

 

"God, you are so beautiful" Nicole say softly placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips but before Nicole can deepen it Waverly pulls back just in time to stop it .. regretfully so

 

"as much as I would love to continue this" Waverly points between herself and Nicole "and god how I would love to take you here and now... it's just Wynonna gave me a two minute time limit "

 

"oh, right . Gotcha " she lowers Waverly back to the ground but they make no move to leave each other's personally space

 

'you could say she is suspicious that.. I would jump you in the bathroom" Waverly smiles innocently

 

"well, she wasn't wrong about that " they both laugh

 

"yeah, couldn't help myself ... I have a good feeling about you .. Your one of the good guys and I've been with too many bad guys .. and it doesn't hurt that your like super duper hot either " Waverly winks at her

 

Nicole laughs "you barely know me"

 

"I'm very good at reading people and you Nicole Haught are definitely one of the good guys " she places one last soft kiss on Nicole's lips "Now go before we get caught doing something that someone might walk in on"

 

"okay" Nicole says softy

 

"wait " Waverly grabs her by the arm and brings her fingers to swipe Nicole's lips "you uh had my lipstick on you"

 

"Right" and Nicole cant help but lean down a steal one more kiss .

 

She then fixes her hair and straights up her clothes as best she can

 

"shoo, get out of here trouble" Waverly gives her a smack on the ass as Nicole turns around

 

"your the trouble " Nicole replies over her shoulder with a wink and leaves the bathroom to go back to their tables

 

"you have no idea" Waverly says to herself

 

she turns to the mirrors fixes her hair and straights her clothes with a wide smile on her face . Pulls out her lipstick and reapplies it and puts it back into her pocket

 

"Nicole Haught you are going to be the death of me" she gives herself a once over and gives herself a thumbs up in the mirror and rushes off out the bathroom bright smile in place (but not to bright because she doesn't want Wynonna knowing what she has been up to)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think ..
> 
> Was it bad.. if so that's ok but if you enjoyed this chapter leave me comments and let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about strip clubs?
> 
> Strip clubs that have our three most favourite people
> 
> Have a got your attention yet?
> 
>  
> 
> Please , forgive me if there are any mistakes it’s late over here In Spain and I’m at work tomorrow and I didn’t have time to read through it . So, there are probably a few mistakes but I will fix them tomorrow but I wanted to get them chapter out there for you guys

 

Its been two weeks since Waverly jumped Nicole in the bathroom at shortys and she is getting frustrated..sexually and just completely pissed off .

 

 

Everytime she try to get Nicole on her own she was with Wynonna . Plus, Wynonna was watching her like a hawk . With her stupid suspicious eyes following Waverly around every time she got close to Nicole

 

 

Pissed off didnt quite cover it .

 

 

So , after a long and frustrating day at work Waverly walked into the precinct on a mission.

 

 

To get her girl

 

 

And do her damn best to avoid her sister if she could but walking into the main office of the precinct that didn't look like that was going to happen .

 

 

Wynonna and Nicole are sitting side by side looking at the computer monitor, a mountain of case files stacked upon their desks and than she heard her sister say , obviously not noticing that Waverly had entered the room

 

 

"Stupid fucking computer. Ugh .. " she slapped the side of the computer with her building frustrations and turn to Nicole with a wicked smirk "You know what we need to do haughtshit "

 

 

"No, but I'm going to take a guess and say your going to be telling what to do , rather than asking " Nicole chuckled

 

 

"You know me all to well" Wynonna smile brightly at her friend "We need a girls Night out and before you say no .. You'll love the venue I'll be picking for tonight . Plus, we could use a couple of drinks to wash today away with"

 

 

"Where do you have in mind? And you know we are stuck behind this computer because of you! You are lucky Nedley didn't fire you after the stunt you pulled today "

 

 

"Champ had it coming and you know it.. and stop being a kiss ass"

 

 

Nicole and Wynonn Responded to a call earlier in the day about to drunken idiots pounding the snot out of one another at shorty's . One of those idiots happen to be one champ hardy.

 

 

"I'm not kissing his ass , Earp ... I dont want him to put me in the same boat as you .. by the looks of it your boat is sinking and Okay, I agree he had it coming too but pulling out your gun wasn't the ans.."

 

 

Before Wynonna could get champ in cuffs the drunken idiot grabbed her by the ass and tried to kiss her , Wynonna spun out of his reach and pulled her gun out on him . Lucky for Champ, Nicole was there to defuse the situation before it got any further but that didnt stop champ from running his god damn mouth to Nedley . Thats why the both of them have been stuck on filing case files into the computer archives but unlucky for them the computers there aren't the best .

 

 

"You pulled your gun out on champ!" Say Waverly in disbelief but had a look of awe in her eyes as she look at her sister

 

 

Nicole and Wynonna both jump five foot out of there chairs . Nicole couldnt help but laugh afterwards but Wynonna who hit her knee off the desk . She placed her hand over her rapidly speeding heart . Waverly cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter .

 

 

  
"Fucking shitty Nora ! Waverly! I'm getting you a fucking bell" her hand still resting over her rapidly beating heart and than a glee fully smile split her face "and yes , yes I did" Wynonna does a little bow

 

 

"Damn, can't believe I missed that!" She shakes her head , smile in full force

 

 

"You shouldn't be proud of that Earp or shall I say Earps . You Earps are going to be the death of me " Nicole said shaking her head at the sisters

 

 

"Why's that" Waverly questions

 

 

"Well, this one " she points at Wynonna "with her do now and ask questions later motto and you with.." Nicole looks at Waverly . Taken her in properly for the first time since she has made her presence known , her mouth now drier than the Sahara desert

 

 

  
Waverly was wearing a short light beige skirt which in Nicole opinion had to be just punishing the teacher dress code with the skirt resting just above her knees . Showing off her tone tan legs . 'God, those legs' Nicole thought. Nicole eyes travel further upwards over Waverlys abdomen , over breast and shoulders taking in her Red short sleeve turtle neck , that clung tightly around her breast . Nicole could feel her mouth salivating. Nicole than looked up taken in her beauty that was Waverlys face and 'oh my god , how did I not notice those glasses she is wearing until now! 'Nicole thought 'this woman is trying to kill me' Nicole's heart started to race when she realised she had just be starring at the younger woman for away longer than necessary and dipped her head down shyly avoiding eye contact that's when Nicole seen her black high heels 'Yup, I'm dead and this must be what heaven feels like '

 

 

Waverly blushed under Nicole gaze .

Nicole most definitely just checked her out . Her day is already getting better

 

 

"Her what?"Wynonna says breaking the silence between the three . Obvious that her friend just gave her sister the longest once over ever

"You know what never mind " Nicole shakes her head to clear her , those thoughts would definitely get her a one way ticket straight to hell

 

 

Before Wynonna could question Nicole about her weirdness Waverly spoke first

 

 

"Soooo, girls Night huh? I'm in!"

 

 

Wynonna was about to protest but where they are going should definitely get her sister wound up and yeah maybe she shouldn't take great pleasure in pissing off her sister but her infatuation with Nicole is getting out of hand . Wynonna can't read how Nicole feels about the situation and she doesn't want to be like 'so, you want to get in my sister pants do you?' And have Nicole not be interested at all . No, she has to be atleast be ten percent sure .. that Nicole has the slightest interest in her baby sister . It doesn't mean this situation is frustrating to say the least .

 

 

Wynonna was going to surprise her red headed friend with her destination for tonight but strew it she thought "Uh, sure waves you can come ."

 

 

"Yay" Waverly exclaims clapping her hands together , entwining her fingers together and bringing one of her Knuckles into her mouth and lightly biting down to contain her bubbling excitement to get to spend time with Nicole . Even though Wynonna going to be there with them but atleast she can spend sometime with Nicole and maybe just maybe she can have another moment with Nicole in the bathroom

 

 

Her mission now is to get Wynonna obliviously drunk . She knows its going to be an expensive night out , especially on a teacher salary but the thought of having Nicole soft pink lips attached to hers ... she really could careless about the money .

 

 

I will have atleast one moment with Nicole before I go bankrupt Waverly thought

 

 

Nicole couldn't help but to smile at the younger brunettes excitement and it made herself giddy. Wynonna just rolled her eyes at her sisters overly excited self and thought to herself it won't last long

 

 

"Soooo, where are we headed tonight than?" Excitement lacing her tone and a giggle slipping from her lips

 

 

"Oh, you'll love it too, Babygirl . Are you sure you want to know?" Wynonna says not caring if her sister wants it to be a surprise or not she will still tell them . Two sets of eyes on her now waiting in anticipation. When Wynonna doesn't answer Waverly nods her head to tell Wynonna to come out with it .

 

 

"Will I told my dear friend her that I would take her to the newest hotspot in Purgatory.." Wynonna rest her head on Nicole shoulder squeeze it with her own excitement. Nicole just groans .. she should have seen this coming , Really she should have . Waverly just looks between her sister and Nicole confusion settling in between her eyebrows

 

 

"Pussy Willows!" Wynonna shouts . At that Waverly smiles falters and Nicole groans again and lets her head hit the desk with a thud

 

 

Waverly doesn't know whether she should be happy or sad about Nicole's reaction to the news of venue . Is she not happy going because she is going to be there with her and Wynonna or Is Nicole really not excited about going because she rather be anywhere else besides the new strip joint she decides to go with the latter to atleast try and enjoy the night if that's possible . She knows Wynonna will have a stripper in Nicole's lap as soon as possible

 

 

"What?!" Wynonna says loudly "Its both your jam! And I heard through the grapevine that there are Male strippers as well "

 

 

"Yeah , right . Through the grapevine " Nicole said sarcasm dripping from her tone

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

A couple hours later after clocking out of work , Wynonna and Waverly knock on Nicole apartment door . Wynonna didn't trust that Nicole would meet them at pussy willows , so she said she would meet her at her apartment and that they would call a uber to come and pick them up because 'we will all be to shit faced to drive back' Wynonna told them as they went their separate ways to get ready for tonight .

 

 

It was taken far to long for Nicole to answer the door , so in Wynonna fashion she banged on the door loud enough to get all Nicole neighbors attention and shout through the door

 

 

"Haught! If your gay ass doesn't open this door right this very second! I'll take the door down myself!" Waverly let her palm hit her forehead at her sisters way with words . Than they heard loud banging noises on the opposite side of the door , Wynonna smiled triumphantly when the door swung open revealing the red head

 

 

"Damnit , Wynonna! Do you really have to shout!" Nicole said Trying to be annoyed at her friend but try as she might she couldnt stop the smile that makes an appearance on her face

 

 

"Well , it worked didn't it " she says as if its no big deal

 

 

"And you better be glad I don't care who knows I'm gay! But if they didn't know they sure as hell do Now!" She teases her friend

 

 

"You should already know I don't wait for no one and Haughtdamn are you looking to score tonight ?"

 

Wynonna not waiting on her friends reply storms past Nicole , the red head follows her with her eyes not surprised when she sees the spitfire of her best friend storming into the kitchen obviously looking for her liquid cabinet

 

 

When Nicole turns back around she finally has a chance to take in Waverly and for the second time today but this time without Wynonna right there with them , her breath catches in her throat . Waverly is wearing a white dress that fits her body in the most perfect and sinful ways possible . A strapless white dress that sits just under half way up her thighs and Nicole thought her earlier attire was revealing but this .. this was something else entirely. Waverly Earp was a absolute vision .

 

 

Waverly had already let her eyes roam what the tall red head was wearing as soon as she answered the door and by god her little gay heart exploded . Nicole was wearing black skinny jeans with a plain short sleeve top, which had a v'Neck showing just the right amount of cleavage but at the same time not enough . Allowing Nicole to show off her strong tone arms that Waverly desperately wanted wrapped around her waist . A black leather jacket and to finish the look white cap that said 'Good girls go to heaven LESBIAN go down' which caused Waverly to smirk

 

 

Nicole again realised she was starring way to damn long... She looked away and she cant help the blush that takes over her face as she knows she has been caught

 

 

"You okay Redhaught?" Waverlys say in a teasing manner

 

 

But before Nicole can reply

 

 

"Haughtshot, where the hell is your mother flipping alcohol?" Wynonna shouts from the kitchen

 

 

"That's very pg" Nicole muses out loud and Waverly chuckles

 

 

"Come on in, Waves " Nicole smiles her dimpled smile "you don't have to be polite . Your sister sure isn't " Nicole laughs causing Waverly knees to feel like they will buckle at any given minute .

 

 

Those dimples and that laugh .

 

 

God, I'm in trouble .

 

 

\----------

 

 

As soon as all three walked into the strip joint they were hit with the smell of cigarette smoke,  stale beer and bad life choices . 

 

 

Wynonna had an all to wide smile on her face . Turning and beaming at her friend and sister as if they just hit the jackpot 

 

 

Pussy Wilows is bigger than Nicole expected it to be but leave it to Purgatory to blow a hell of a lot of money on a strip Club than getting better equipment that the Precinct needs . 'Computers for one' Nicole thinks . The club was illuminated by blue and pink neon strips around the whole entire club . Off to the right there was a Mini Catwalk were at the moment had a male stripper doing a split at the end of the run way . 'God, that cant be comfortable' Nicole thought. off to both sides of the cat walk was two massive cages . The cages closest to the stage had men and the ones further away had women Just doing there own thing . Dancing like there life depended on it . 'Maybe it did ' Nicole thought to herself . Off to the left side were a couple of massive round tables with at least a dozen of chairs circling it. As women and men danced upon them . The women and men watching throwing money like it means nothing at all , letting out wolf whistles and shouting like wild animals, like their parents havent trained them . In the middle of the club was a round bar , with a bartender with little to no clothes on , leaving nothing to the imagination . At the very back of the club was a door which had a sign that read 'Private shows for you' 

 

 

"soooo, this is Pussy Willows" Nicole's say a little wide eyed 

 

 

Wynonna grasp the red head should "Yup" she says popping the 'p' "I knew you'd love it!" Wynonna states with excitement in her voice . Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister and cant help but wonder what's running through Nicole's mind right about now .

 

 

She tries to put a smile on while a couple of strippers greet them and walk them over to the bar. Waverly cant help but have this sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach . She wishes she never agreed to come to this shitty place with shitty strippers . She tries to calm herself down , maybe Nicole wont get a lap dance , maybe they will just drink and go home after . Who is she kidding if all they were going to do was drink they could have easily gone to shortys. Waverly braces herself for a long night a head . 

 

 

A half a dozen shots , and a coke and vodka later the girls were feeling a bit more at ease . Well, at least Wynonna was . 

 

 

"So, haughtshit . I booked you a room for a private show" Wynonna winked at her 

 

 

"You did what?!" Waverly and Nicole say in unison shocked expressions on there faces 

 

 

"Chill out guys! " she looks from nicole to he sister . Damn, Waverly has a serious bitch face going on . She looks away from her sister back to Nicole trying not to feel the guilt that is threatening to raise and claw at her conscience. "I promised you a awesome night and you cant have one of those until you have a lap dance" Wynonna informs Nicole 

 

 

Waverly grits her teeth together , her hands gripping the chair trying her best to stay put and not jump across Nicole to strangle her sister but if looks could kill Wynonna would be a dead woman . 

 

 

Nicole is at lost for words she doesn't know if its for the best to have a lap dance in the back out of Waverlys view or worse because it sounds like you will be getting way more than a lap dance back there .. She knew Wynonna would make her get a lap dance and there is no way she can say no with out giving her a reason and she is pretty sure saying 'Well, you see Wy..I kinda have a thing for you sister and this just isnt a good Idea' . No, that's definitely not the answer . What her and Waverly did in shortys bathroom two weeks ago shouldn't have happen but Nicole couldnt help her the young woman just has this power over her and she lost control. It cant happen again . So, she whimps out on declining the offer and settles for graduate instead

 

 

"Thanks , Wy . Your awesome" she says trying to sound as excited as possible . She gives Wynonna her best dimpled grin . It must work because her friend returns the smile and slings her arm around Nicole's shoulder . "You have the pick of them all and don't  worry its my treat!" 

 

 

Waverly looks like a puppy that has been kicked . She is fuming that she decided to come and it hurts that Nicole sounds so excited about this lap dance . 'God, I'm such an idiot!' Waverly berates herself . She almost wants to cry out of frustration but she wont . No, she will wait until she gets home and no ones around . She cant believe she hardly even knows Nicole's and she already has feelings for Nicole and oh god thats the first time she has admitted to having proper feels for red head . 'Breathe' she tells herself 

 

 

 

"You make it sound like I'm picking out a cute little puppy to take home, Wy. Its degrading really" Nicole say . Nicole hasn't brought herself to make eye contact with Waverly 

 

 

"You mean Cat" Wynonna shoots back "I'm sure you could persuade one of them one of them to come home with you . Just show them that Haught charm of yours" Wynonna winks at her

 

 

Nicole blushes and Waverly jaw clenches with Jealousy . She has to do something anything to get Nicole attention but what? She doesn't know yet but she will come up with something . 

 

 

"Woo, how about her?" Wynonna points to short blonde who is practically shoving her ass in some dudes face "she seems, uh, keen" Wynonna laughs shoving her Nicole shoulder . 

 

 

"I don't know Wynonna . This just isnt my thing" Nicole shows hesitation for the first time being in the strip club and Waverly smiles at that but she won't read to much into right now

 

 

"Don't be a bore, Haught" Wynonna taps her lip with her Index finger . Nicole knows this is what she does when she is trying to figure something out "I know! How about you go to your room in the back and Ill just send someone in" Wynonna beams at Nicole . 

 

 

"Might as well get this over with" Nicole say to know one in particular "okay, sure. Surprise me, than" Wynonna claps her hand excitedly and Waverly heart sinks just a bit more and than Jealousy gives her a pretty hard smack in the face . If she is going to come up with something , she better think quick because Nicole is all ready being taken to the back room .

 

 

"Don't worry , Babygirl . I'll find someone for you as well" Wynonna gives her a weak smile and she barely hears the "don't bother" from Waverly and there is that feeling of guilt trying to rear its ugly head again . Wynonna shakes her head and heads directly towards the blonde she pointed out to Nicole a few minutes ago . 

 

 

Waverly sees Wynonna talking to the shorter blonde bitch . 'God, I could just punch her stupid blonde bembo face in' Waverly grits out through her teeth . 

 

 

Wynonna points the blonde in the direction of private rooms and takes the risk of glancing back at her sister and 'Yep , not going back over there right now . Waves doesn't look in the mood to talk . I'm just going to go find myself a hunk to bide my time with' Wynonna thinks and she points to the guy who is stripping on stage to let Waverly know she isnt come back over . She just gets the finger in return and Wynonna throws her a weak thumbs up . 

 

 

Waverly sees her opportunity when Wynonna turns her back and heads right for the guy thats stripping . She scans the room and she see the blonde heading towards the private rooms . She leaps off the chair only stumbling a bit from the alcohol and  runs towards the blonde . 

 

 

"Sorry , miss . She won't be needing your assistance anymore" Waverlys tries to say as nonchalantly as possible 

 

 

"I'm getting paid double for this . I need the money and plus I hear there is a sexy red head lady waiting for me" she winks at Waverly

 

 

Oh, No . She did not just say that! 

 

 

There's that twisting jealousy feeling in her gut again . Waverly balls one of her hands into a fist that resides at her left side . She uses her right hand and pokes the woman in the shoulder with her Index finger .

 

 

"Listen here will ya, you..you Drity blonde bitch! " Waverly whispers shouts so she doesn't draw attention to them both. It feels so good to release some of this built up frustrations. "You will not! And I do mean NOT! Go in that room and touch MY girl. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!?" The shock is written all over that poor girls face , Hell , Waverly shocked herself . 'My girl?' Waverly internally groans but her face stays stoic . She isnt budging on the matter

 

 

"Shit!" The girl breathes out "you.. you go right a head in Hun . Put her in her place, you hear?" That wasn't exactly what Waverly was expecting but it'll do 

 

 

"I plan on it" Waverly smirks evilly and starts to feel a tad bit guilt "but, uh , why dont you take a break? Go smoke a cigarette or something . My sister will still pay you top dollar " Waverly points to the back of Wynonnas head and she hears the blonde gasp 

 

 

"Your, your sister would allow such a thing?" The blonde brings her hand to cover her mouth and waverly sees pity oozing from her eyes 

 

 

"Yeah, she's an ass! But hey never mind you . I'll handle it. Just go take a half an hour break , yeah? And, uh , please don't inform your bosses about this . I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Ill handle them myself" she points at the door that leads to the private rooms and back to her sister . 

 

 

"Of course, Hun . Don't take it easy on them" she winks at Waverly and turns around . she hears the blonde mutter something that sounded like 'and I thought my family was fucked up'

 

 

Waverly could giggle with excitement right now . This is the moment she has been waiting for, for the past two weeks . Yeah , maybe she pictured it differently and definitely not in a strip club of all places 'I'll get what I can take' waverly thinks She pushes her way through the heavy door that leads to the private rooms . There are four different doors . 'Fuck, which one is it' Waverly panics for a minute until she realise that three out the four of them says In service . Do not Enter. Waverly could laugh at that and hope that the one door that has nothing on it has a waiting red head on the other side and that its not a empty room . Waverly approaches the door , puts her hand on the door knob and she feels Nervous now . What if Nicole doesn't want this? What if she doesn't want me? What if I got this all wrong? Waverly shakes her head 'only one way to find out' She pushes open the door and steps inside the room. Holding her breath and than release it when she sees a the back of Nicole's fiery red hair but that doesn't stop the nerves feeling in the pit of her belly. 

 

 

When waverly gets closer she can see that the Red head is wearing a blind fold . Perfect! She thought

 

 

"hello?" Nicole said sounding a little unsure

 

 

Waverly didnt trust herself to speak . So, she hummed in response

 

 

"Oh, thank god! I thought I was hearing things and I didn't want to be like talking to myself but than again if I was no one would know" Nicole laughs nervously "uh, my friend said I should wear the blind fold . Heighten my sense or some bullshit. As you can probably tell by my rambling I wasn't .. I'm not very keen on this idea.. I kinda couldnt say no because than My Best Friend" Nicole shout My best friend to help put emphasis That its a big deal  "wanted me to do this but truth is.. I don't..because.. I..I" Nicole groans out loud "I like her sister" Waverly can't help the giggle that falls from her lips . Filled with happiness . She slaps her hand over her mouth to stop . She has been standing behind  Nicole who is seating on the big three seater couch . "It's ok...you can laugh I'm so screwed" Nicole brings her hand up and palms her forehead 

 

Waverly takes this opportunity, while feeling her confidence soar at Nicole confession and rounds the couch . Bringing a knee to either side of Nicole , straddling her lap . Which causes waverlys white dress to bunch slightly . Nicole gasps at the weight in her lap

 

 

"Can..can we just talk. Oh, god I sound like something out of a bad comedy movie" Nicole groans again

 

 

 

Waverly Grabs Nicole's hand thats still resting on her forehead and brings it down to her hip

 

 

"wh-what are you doing?" The red head asks Nervously

 

 

Waverly leans down breath hot on Nicole's ear and whispers seductively "I'm tired of talking . Sit back and enjoy, baby" She than takes Nicole earlobe between her teeth bites down roughly and pulls back . This causes the red head to moan and tighter her grip on the girls waist

 

 

Nicole pulls off her blind fold "Waverly!" Her deep dimples on display but it falters "What about Wynonna ?" 

 

 

"Shhh, not now. We will talk later" Waverly hushes her with her with a kiss . At first the kiss is all smiles and teeth until Nicole sucks in Waverly bottom lip releasing it with a pop . Waverly moans when she release her lip and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss . Waverly traces her tongue along the bottom of Nicole's lip asking for entry which Nicole eagerly allows . Their tongues fighting for dominance until Waverly sucks in Nicole's tongue dragging her teeth down the length of it giving the end of her tongue a nip . Nicole moans at that . Nicole hands slide from waverlys hips to rub up and down her thighs her hands moving under her dress at she does so . The Feeling of Nicole's grip on her thighs and her moving them up and down them cause Waverly to ground down into downs lap . Nicole can feel the heat between waverlys legs on her own . Nicole moves her hand completely under her dressed grasping her hips and flipping waverly in one swift motion to lay her down on the couch . Its was so unexpected it causes Waverly to gasp and than she is moaning when Nicole left leg presses against her centre 

 

Nicole swallows her moan and kisses her with so much passion Wavery could cry . They don't pull away until they are both gasping for air . Nicole rest her forehead on Waverlys trying to catch her breath .

 

 

Waverly bring both of her hands under Nicole's shirt til her hands are at the top of Nicole's back . She digs her nails in lightly at first and than Nicole moans and is arching down into waverlys body. So, she pushes down into her skin a bit harder . Nicole makes a sound between a moan and a gasp and pushes her leg further into waverly centre which causes waverly head fall back on the arm of the couch . Her eyes roll back into her head at the sensation and moans when Nicole starts place open mouth kisses along her throat nipping here and there . God, this is what she has wanted since that day at shortys . 

 

 

Nicole pulls back to admire the woman below her "You are so damn sexy" Nicole says breathlessly 

 

 

"and what does that make you?" Waverly says just as breathless , she arches her eyebrow in question 

 

 

"A damn fool" Waverly gives her a look of confusion and Nicole leans down and kisses her forehead until the confusion is no longer visible there .

 

 

She smiles down at Waverly "For thinking I could possible go without this" Nicole clarifies 

 

 

Waverly heart flutters in her chest, she smiles so hard her eyes crinkle to the point they look like little half moons

 

 

"You are adorable Waverly Earp" Nicole states in awe of the younger girl 

 

 

Waverly walks her fingers up Nicole's back on the outside of her shirt , while wrapping her legs around the red head and saying "I'm trying to be more than just adorable right now" She smirks and to show her she pulls Nicole down by her shirt and smashes their lips together in a smearing kiss . She wraps her leg around her back pushing her hot centre into Nicole leg. Moaning against her lips . Nicole smirks against her lips and pulls back but before she can saying anything Waverly is flipping their positions . So, she can gain control . She's done messing around she knows what she wants and right now she wants a release that she has been craving since their first heated encounter . 

 

 

Nicole a little disoriented with how fast waverly had put her on her back . 

 

Waverly looks down at her mischief sparkles in her eyes “I got you right where I want you” 

 

“Oh, yeah? And where is that?” Nicole says draging her nails up waverly in thighs 

 

Waverly falters , giving Nicole back control . She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes taking it all in and storing it for the times she can’t jump Nicole . 

 

 

She cant stop the moan working it’s way out of through her throat and slipping from her lips when Nicole brushes the back of her hand over her wet hot center . 

 

“Your so wet baby” Nicole say in aw and disbelief that this is because of her 

 

 

“All for you...God,Nicole . I wanted this so bad..” waverly moans 

 

 

Before Nicole could reply there is a loud banging on the door. Both women Jump . Nicole bangs her forehead against waverly chin 

 

 

“shit!” They both hiss in pain 

 

 

“Haught ! Are you in there? If you are you got 2 minutes to wrap it up! Waverly has gone awol . I can’t find her!”Wynonna shouts from the other side of the door 

 

 

 

waverly thanks god that she had the since to lock the door before hand . Waverly presses a finger against Nicole’s lips “it’s lock just answer her and she’ll go away for now” 

 

 

 

“Sure, Wynonna. I’ll be out in five!” She shouts back

 

 

 

”See , I told you, you would love it! Okay , five minutes and then you help me find my sister !” They hear her shout back . They hear Wynonna foot steps drift away 

 

 

 

“Damnit!” Whisper-shouts “I’m never going to get laid with her always blue balling me” 

 

 

“Vagblock” Nicole quips back laughing 

 

 

“whatever” Waverly says back obviously completely aroused  but can’t do anything about it. 

 

 

 

 

“Hey” Nicole’s whispers stroking her frown lines on her forehead till they disappear “we deserve better than some dirty couch for our first time anyways”

 

 

 

Waverly pouts she knows Nicole is right but the throbbing between her legs is making her moody “Fine” 

 

 

Nicole chuckles “I want you ,too  you know? Like I’m pretty sure you made me ruin my boxers” Nicole grins at the smirk on Waverlys face “guess will have to finish ourselves off tonight” Nicole winks at Waverly which earns her a shove at her shoulder and laugh from Waverly 

 

 

 

“Do you want some help with that?” Waverly counters 

 

 

 

 

“As much as I would love that I’m sure you sister isn’t going to let you out of her sight for the rest of the night” 

 

 

 

Waverly rest her head on Nicole shoulder and groans “Your right but it doesn’t mean I have to like it” 

 

 

 

“No, you don’t” Nicole kisses the side of Waverlys head “but if you like I can see you a picture” 

 

 

Waverly leans back to make sure Nicole is being serious “God, Yes but I don’t have your number” Waverly frowns 

 

 

 

Nicole hands Waverly her phone  “put your number in and if I feel like it I’ll send you a picture” Nicole tease 

 

 

 

 

“you better or you’ll be in for a world of hurt Nicole Haught” Waverly say while typing in her number in Nicole’s phone and hands it back when she is done

 

 

 

Nicole laughs “Yes ma’am” she gives a salute “I rather not piss you off” Waverly kisses her deep and slow than 

 

 

 

“Good, your learning” she pats Nicole’s cheek affectionately and stands up and fixes her dress “you better head out there and find Wynonna or she’ll be back with a vengeance” 

 

 

Nicole laughs because that’s sounds just like Wynonna “yeah, what about you?”

 

 

 

”I need a minute to calm down and then I’ll come out any find you guys pretending like I have been looking for you” 

 

 

“You have it all work out huh Earp” Nicole gives her a cheeky grin “I knew from day one you’d be trouble” 

 

 

 

“What can I say? Trouble always seems to fine me” Waverly jokes 

 

 

Nicole stands she doesn’t really bother fixing her clothes . She walks over to Waverly and kisses her softly “until next time beautiful” she places one last lingering kiss on her lips before she turns 

 

 

“Next time” Waverly says just below a whisper “Hey, Nicole” Nicole spins around “yeah?” “If you wanted a lap dance all you had to do was ask. I was head cheerlead in high school” Waverly winks and laughs at the red head when her mouth drops “go” Waverly demands softly 

 

 

As soon as Nicole is out of the room Waverly falls on the couch giving herself a couple of minutes to calm the ache between her legs as best she can . She knew it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. She brings her face down to both of her hands all she wants to do is scream . She is so turned on 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..? What did you think ? To much? Not enough? 
> 
>  
> 
> Is it just me or is Waverly in glasses just everything ? Ok, probably just me but hey ho . 
> 
>  
> 
> Again sorry for any Mistakes . Hope you guys didn’t fins this to hard to read . Until next time ;) please leave comments and let me know your thoughts 
> 
>  
> 
> Goodnight :)
> 
>  
> 
> Good nigh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner . Life and all that and also this chapter isnt as long as my other ones but I hope you Enjoy it nonetheless.

When Waverly gets home from the strip club she has only one thing on her mind . Nicole, Nicole touching her , kissing her , making her moan , making her beg for her release . She shakes her head trying to shake off her arousal but fails miserably at the image of Nicole laid on top of her, three fingers buried deep within her, Nicole warm lips and tongue wrapped around her nipple . Failed isn't the word . She is completely and utterly turn on that it hurts .

 

 

 

There is only one thing that could possible calm her throbbing center but she is on the other side of town . So, for tonight she will have to take matters into her own hands . 

 

 

 

Waverly heads straight up stairs and into the bathroom . Turns on the hot water , locks the door and leans against it. She closes her eyes while the water warms up and imagines what it would be like to have Nicole in here with her . 

 

 

 

 

Nicole pushes her up against the bathroom door , when it clicks shut , she locks the door with her free hand . Her left hand rested against the bathroom door . Nicole's right hand now rested on Waverly's hip. Their  hips, abdomen, breast flushed together as they breathe raggedly, not willing for their mouths to separate for the slightest of seconds before they are reconnected again  . Nicole's left hand leaves the door and works its way into Waverlys hair, gripping tightly- not enough to hurt her but enough to make her wetter- she uses the hand in Waverlys hair to pull their lips a part and exposing Waverlys slender neck . Nicole starts to leave open mouth kisses on her Neck . Nipping and sucking at her pulse point until Waverly hands are under her shirt , digging her nails in making  Nicole hiss with pleasure , pushing deeper into her body . The red head uses her right leg to push open Waverlys so that her upper thigh is pressed purposefully, applying pressure to her aching center. Waverlys head rolls back and with a light thud and a guttural moan slipping past her lips . Nicole's mouth works it way up to Waverlys ear breathing hot and heavily , sending a shiver down the younger girls spine, which causes her to arch up into Nicole further . Waverly hips being to roll against Nicole's thigh . Finding that friction that she so desperately wants . Soft gasps and moans tumbling from her lips .

 

 

 

 

Nicole lightly licks her ear lope sucking it in between her lips and realising it with a pop . "I bet you've been thinking about this exact moment since that first night at shortys" Nicole say seductively pulling her ear lope between her teeth ,  nipping roughly causes the younger girl to move her hips more purposefully against her thigh. Nicole's right hand slides up her slide across the top of her breast , teasing her until she is writhing against the door . Nicole smirks against her skin and Waverly would say something to wipe the smirk right of her face if she was so ready and willing for her release. "Nicole" she say her name breathlessly with all the urgency she can muster . Because , god this is doing things to her body that no one has ever been able to . She is high on these feelings.

 

 

 

 

Nicole uses her index finger to tease the fabric of the dress down Waverly breast . Cupping Waverlys breast in her hand.  Waverly inhale harshly  and exhale a needy moan . "I bet you want me on my knees taking you with my tongue . Mmm, baby I bet you taste soo goddamn good" Nicole nips behind Waverly ear . Her mouth travels down her Neck nipping , sucking at ever sensitive spot on her neck, kissing across her collar bone , done her stern , across her breast with feather light kisses, tracing her tongues around her nipple, while the hand that reside in brown hair works its way down to Waverly right breast rolling her nipple between her fingers . Her right hand traces down her dress to her inner thighs with touches that are so light that Waverly groans in frustration . 

 

 

 

Waverly can feel the vibrations of Nicole chuckling around her nipple and it makes her squirm against her. Nicole capture waverlys nipple between her teeth biting down and apply just enough pressure that makes Waverly release a sinful moan . 

 

 

 

Releasing her Nipple and swiping her tongue across it to soften the sting . Nicole meets Waverly hooded eyes, her pupils completely blown  . Nicole smirks at the affect she has on the younger girl "Don't like the build up, baby?" 

 

 

 

Waverly groans with frustration and pulls Nicole into a heated kiss by the collar of her shirt . When they both pull away their lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen "The build..up is..is good..amazing..but how about you stop talking..I remember you said something about being on your knees" waverly said breathless, voice dripping with arousal. 

 

 

"Mm, bossy . I like it" Nicole winks at Waverly and than sinks down to her knees bring Waverly dress down with her . Signal Waverly to step out of her dress and gently ask her to spread her legs. Waverly had a flirty come back on the tip of her tongue but her mind went blank as soon as Nicole traced her tongue over her folds through her panties .

 

 

 

Waverly moan in the back of throat "God, Nicole. Please, I..I need you Inside me...I need you to fuck me" waverly plead was desperate. As soon as the words were out of her mouth her panties hit the floor. 

 

 

 

Nicole ran her finger lightly over her glistening swollen lips "God, baby. You are so fucking wet" Waverly brought her hand to tangle into Nicoles hair at the contact and was pushing her gently towards where she needed her the most

 

 

 

"Nicole" Waverly Warned gripping her hair tighter and pulling her hair . The Red head moans and licked her lips .

 

 

 

As soon as Nicole tongue made contact with her throbbing core she heard banging on the bathroom door. Her eyes shot open . The entire bathroom steamed up from her shower . 

 

 

 

'For fuck sake, I cant even get through Imagining Nicole having her way with me' Waverly grumbles to herself 

 

 

 

"WHAT?!" Waverly shouts . 'Is it possible to be sooo sexual frustrated that your whole body is aching with Needed' Waverly questioned . "Yes, very fucking possible" she replies out loud 

 

 

 

"What was that?" Wynonna asked through the door

 

 

 

"What do you want Wynonna ? Can I not take a freaking shower in peace?" Waverly ask exasperated 

 

 

 

"Sorry , babygirl . I need to pee" Wynonna pleaded through the door

 

 

 

"Go, find a tree!" Waverly Replied stripping off her clothes 

 

 

 

"Come on, don't be like that.." 

 

 

 

"I mean it Wynonna . And stop being a Muffin Muzzler" Waverly shouted back to her sister as she enter the shower

 

 

 

before Waverly shut the shower door she heard her sister say "stop being a what now" but choose to Ignore her anyways . Instead focusing on how the hot shower runs down her hair and down her wound tight body , that is desperate , practically begging for release. 

 

 

 

Waverly waited a couple of minutes to make sure her sister wasn't still loitering around the bathroom door before she slipped her right hand over neatly brown trimmed curls and lightly  rubbing her clit in slow circular motion making waverly weak in the knees and biting down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan that is threatening to spill from her soft lips . Not wanting to raise any suspicion from her sister .  Its steamy in the shower cubicle which is making it hard to breathe . Waverly's breathing turns more ragged by the second as she continues to rub her clit with a bit more pressure . Her left hand coming up to her breast squeezing them firmly than taking her Nipple between her index finger and her thumb pinching and twisting it with the perfect about of pressure that makes her hips jerk forward . The image of Nicole laid on top of her on the couch at the strip club pops in her head and when the red head made connect with her center follows the thought . Waverly slips in her Index finger and Middle finger and begins thrusting into herself at a unrelenting pace . She Leans her back against the shower wall for support . The last thing she wants is to fall flat on her ass . Her palm pressing against her clit while her fingers thrust in and out . Try as she might but Waverly can't help the guttural moans that falls from her lips . Waverly comes  undone eyes slammed shut  with the image of Nicole down on her knees lavishes her With her tongue . Nicole's Name following from her lips . 

 

 

 

Waverly took a few minutes to calm her breathing before washing her hair and body and getting out the shower . Wrapping a towel around her body brushing her teeth and exiting the bathroom feeling a lot more at ease .

 

 

 

"BOO!" Wynonna shouts from around the corner almost causing Waverly to drop her towel . 

 

 

 

Waverly hand clutched to her chest trying to regulate her breathing "Are you serious, Wynonna?" 

 

 

 

"Thats for not letting me come in and pee and payback is a bitch" Wynonna says through laughter  "and for your information my bladder will never return to its normal size!" 

 

 

 

"You are so Dramatic. Enjoy your pee or whatever" Waverlys say dismissively turning and heading towards her bedroom door 

 

 

 

"Not as much as you Enjoyed your shower!" Wynonna shouts which causes Waverly steps to falter and than picks up her past and slams her bedroom door  . Leaning against her door with a groan "She is unbearable" using her hands to massage her temples

 

 

 

Waverly Phone Dings where she had point it on charge, on her bedside table, before she went to the bathroom . 

 

 

 

She see a text message from an unknown Number that popped on her phone 

 

 

 

She opens the message up and begins choking on air . The person that message her was Nicole who kept her promise of sending her a picture . 

 

 

 

Nicole sent a picture of her left hand two fingers deep in herself, at the bottom of the picture. after god knows how long Waverly lets her eyes wonder the picture where she can see Nicole abdomen "God, she even has abs " Waverly says out loud to herself , at the top of the picture are Nicoles boobs bare visible in the dark lighting of her bedroom? 

 

 

 

Waverly was to busy before gawking at the picture when she opened it that she just now seen the captions "Thinking of you;) Sweet Dreams Beautiful :* " 

 

 

 

Waverly scoffed her body humming with arousal yet again "I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight" she says as her clit begins throbbing between her legs again 

 

 

 

'Is it weird if I save this?' Waverly thought to herself . She had one problem though ... she needs to delete it just in case Wynonna ever felt the need to use her phone .. she was always miss placing or losing hers.. so, the chances were pretty high.. so, she did what every good sensible person would do ...

 

 

 

  
She downloaded an app that let you store pictures, which was password protected . Saved them picture to the app and delete in off of her camera roll . 

 

 

 

Finally Replying back to Nicole with "YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!?!
> 
> So, What do you think? 
> 
> To much? Not enough? 
> 
>  
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always welcomed . Let me know what you guys think about this chapter . Love it ? Hate it? (Ok, maybe don't tell me if you hated it lol )

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? 
> 
> What do you think so far ? Worth continue when I get back ?
> 
> If you think so, comments and kudos are welcomed
> 
> Happy weekend everybody 
> 
> Peace


End file.
